Acceptance
by Seastorm321
Summary: Well I've been fangirling over Big Hero 6 for WEEKS now and I've been putting off writing a fanfic even though I shouldn't have. Hehe... This is about Hiro dealing with his loss of Tadashi in a...how should I put it...different way. That's all I'll say about this for now but I hope you guys like it!
1. Chapter 1

_I just finished my Microbots presentation and everyone was so proud of me. I won the scholarship award to the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. The clear night sky and the sparkling water flowing underneath the bridge couldn't have made this night more perfect._

_"I know what you're going to say 'I should be proud of myself because I'm finally using my gift for something important.'" I imitated my brother, Tadashi, mocking the way he was always being such a do-gooder._

_"No no, I was just going to tell you your fly was down for the whole show." He retorted._

_"Ha ha hilarious." Then I glanced down at my pants. "WHAT!" I zipped up my fly self consciously and punched him in the arm._

_"Ow!" He frowned sarcastically as he settled down next to me and smiled. "Welcome to Nerd School." He smiled then added jokingly, "nerd."_

_"Yeah, well, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you so...ya know...thanks for not giving up on me." I looked up at Tadashi gratefully. I felt the bond between us strengthen._

_Suddenly the faint sound of an alarm went off in the distance and soon after, the screams of people coming from the school. Tadashi's smile faded as we heard the alarm sound. He took off towards the sound with me trailing behind him only to find the school up in flames. Oh no, this can't be good..._

_Tadashi pulled aside a breathless woman and asked, "Are you okay!?"_

_"Yeah I'm okay, but Professor Callaghan is still in there!" She gasped._

_He ran up the stairs that led up to the blazing building but I stopped him. "Tadashi, no!" I pleaded with my brother, the closest family I had left._

_I could see the conflict in his eyes as he looked at the building then back at me. "Callaghan is in there, someone has to help." Tadashi told me looking me straight in the eye. He made his decision._

_All I could do was watch Tadashi in horror as his hat fell off once he flew up the steps and into the flames._

_I looked around to see if anyone else was here that could help but no one was. I looked down and picked up Tadashi's hat. I gazed at it in grief knowing that I'll never see him again. That's when I narrowed my eyes and started to run at the building right as it exploded._

_I got blown back by the explosion as white light engulfed me. I didn't realize it then but I let go of the hat._

_"Uhhhh..." I groaned, sitting up to stare at the raging flames. Then the thought hit me like a sledgehammer. TADASHI! Tadashi! Tadashi. Tadashi... The word echoed in my mind._

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I opened my eyes screaming in terror. It was a dream. It was only a dream. It was just a dream.

It wasn't just a dream.

Tadashi really did run into the fire. It really did exploded. Tadashi really did...he actually... No, I'm not going to think about that right now. At least not yet.

"Hiro? You awake sweetie?" A voice called from downstairs.

No, I'm skydiving. Of course I'm awake.

"I'm up, Aunt Cass," I decided to say instead.

For the past month after the defeat of Yokai and the Microbots, that same nightmare has been racking my sleep nonstop. Every night, without fail, it would find its way into my head. It would find its way into my every waking moment. It was driving me insane...

"Oh good, I made your favorite breakfast!" She yelled trying to get me to come downstairs. When I didn't answer she tried again. "It's doughnuts! The lemon glazed kind! Your favorite!"

Those were Tadashi's favorite too.

"With lots of icing? And chocolate milk? Hiro, come down here. Now!" She ordered.

"Coming..." I moaned.

Stumbling down the stairs and into the café, I grabbed my doughnuts and I plopped myself down at a table. I could tell Aunt Cass was trying her hardest not the mention anything remotely close to Tadashi. Why, I wasn't sure, but as far as I knew she didn't know about my nightmares.

"Hiro, I know you. I know something's wrong. Don't be afraid to tell me," Aunt Cass said with a worried expression.

"I'm-I'm fine. Aunt Cass, really, I am!" I tried to convince her, but unfortunately I was really bad at lying.

"Oh my poor baby!" She hugged my head. "Just promise me that you'll never keep any secrets from me, okay?"

"Sure, yeah, I'll definitely tell you anything," I lied.

After that Aunt Cass started getting ready to open up the café and I munched on my tasteless doughnut in silence. The sound of a balloons rubbing against each other caught my attention. I glanced up at the health care robot and smiled.

"Hey Baymax," I greeted.

"Hello Hiro, how are you feeling today?" Baymax inquired knowing that I was emotionally unstable.

"The-the same as yesterday, buddy..." I replied trying not to let my voice crack.

"Does this mean that you are still unhappy?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," I answered.

"May I scan you?" Baymax asked.

"Why not." I sighed.

"Scan complete. I am sensing drastic changes in your emotional state." He reported.

"That sounds about right," I ate the last of my meal and stood up. "I better get to school now."

"Make sure you brush your teeth for at least two minutes after eating," Baymax stated.

"Yeah yeah, I got it," I rushed to get ready to leave.

"Bye Hiro!" Aunt Cass called after me.

"Good bye Hiro," Baymax waved.

"Hiro, over here!" I looked around to see Wasabi and the rest of Big Hero Six parked in front of the cafe.

"Hey guys..." I said sadly. Honey Lemon hugged me, while Fred gave me a fist bump. "What's up, my man?" Fred said happily.

"The sky, nitwit." I heard Gogo say sarcastically. I smiled at her, which she returned.

Fred grinned, "I know _that_, Gogo." Fred laughed and I couldn't help but laugh along with him forgetting the nightmares from that morning. Gogo smirked as Honey Lemon laughed cheerfully.

"Hey guys! We gotta go now if we're going to get to school on time." I heard Wasabi say from the van as he honked his horn.

"Heck yeah, I call shotgun," Fred pumped his fist.

Gogo rolled her eyes and popped her gum from the back seat. I squeezed into the middle of Honey Lemon and Gogo. Not the best situation I've ever been in.

The car ride was a mix of Wasabi telling Fred off for getting chip crumbs on the ground and me drifting away with my thoughts. Aunt Cass's motto was to always find the happy little things in life, but my nightmares were getting worse day after day... I honestly didn't know how to find the happy thing in that. Every time I was alone my mind always wandered to Tadashi.

"HIRO!," I jumped looking surprised, I looked at Gogo, who seemed pretty annoyed

"Sorry Gogo, what were you saying?" Gogo shook her head, and then looked at me. "I said, are you excited for another day of school?" I look at her, Gogo suddenly changed expression from mad to sadness, she pulls me into a hug.

"We all miss him, but remember, Tadashi will always be in our hearts and memories." I smiled at Gogo, and leaned against her.

"I miss him." Fred looked at me sadly which wasn't common for his character. "He was fun to hang out with, but at least we're helping people, just like he wanted."

Honey Lemon smiled and then kissed my cheek. "Fred's right, he wanted to help the world and now we are!"

I smiled at the team. "Thanks guys."

As soon as Wasabi pulled up in front of the new school we all walked in. Gogo headed to her part of her lab, Honey to her's, Wasabi to his, and Fred went on his way doing...whatever he does. I walked into Tadashi's old lab and slumped on a chair.

Suddenly, I heard Wasabi yelling at Fred, I covered my ears. Ugh, do they ever stop arguing?

"Are you alright, Hiro?" I jumped in surprise and turn to see Baymax looking at me. What the...

"Just a little annoyed with the arguing." Baymax hugged me, which I returned. "So buddy, what do you want to do today?" Baymax blinks at me and then looks at Megabot...my heart started pounding…I felt a tear trickle down my cheek..._Tadashi_…

"Hiro, your emotional levels have dropped, should I scan you?" I look at Baymax and shake my head, I left the lab and felt everyone's eyes on me.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I look up to see Gogo standing there. She pulled me into a hug and I blushed about how close we were.

"Feeling any better?" I just grinned and hugged her, we heard giggling and saw Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Fred and Baymax there watching us... Oh god no, I started blushing. Honey Lemon was giggling and suddenly showed us a photo of us together. Gogo got really mad and started chasing her, I just sat there while Fred and Wasabi grinned at me.

"I cannot believe Gogo hugged you, Hiro!" Fred laughed.

Wasabi chuckled, "Looks like Gogo's a big softy after all."

Gogo grabbed his collar, "What was that?" She asked threateningly.

Wasabi's face went pale. "N-nothing," he said shakily. Gogo continued to chase Honey Lemon until Honey Lemon tripped and Fred caught her by the waist. Honey Lemon was blushing and so was Fred... Gogo started laughing, same with Wasabi and I.

"HONEYZILLA!" Gogo yelled out, laughing, Fred went completely red, same with Honey Lemon. The two separated blushing like crazy...and I smiled at the them.

Then my smile faded.

"I wish Tadashi were here to see this. He would have thought this was crazy, and Honey Lemon, did you know he actually kinda had a small crush on you? I bet you didn't." Honey Lemon shook her head no and looked down a little upset. Fred hugged her, laying his head on her shoulder.

"I-I didn't...but Hiro, you really should move on. I mean Tadashi will forever be in our hearts but it's been a whole month and he's gone now." Honey tried to reason with me.

"No! Stop it! How could you say such a thing? You never knew Tadashi like I did, none of you did!" I yelled in anger and grief.

"Hiro..." Wasabi stepped forward and placed a hand on my shoulder but I shrugged him off.

My eyes were filled with tears at this point. They just didn't understand. Tadashi meant everything to me, he was my only brother, my only sibling! It wasn't fair!

"Woah there Hiro, take it down a notch. It looks like you're turning on us or something buddy," Fred tried to calm me down but I wasn't listening. I was too deep in my sadness and grieg to listen to anyone or even care at that point.

"Hiro, Tadashi was our best friend, but some friends just can't be replaced," Honey Lemon reasoned.

_Replaced!_

"That's it! If Tadashi can be replaced, then I'll be happy again!" I smiled, an idea already starting to form.

"Um, Hiro? Are you sure that's the best way to go about this." Wasabi asked looking sceptical.

"I'm _absolutely _sure."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hiro, Tadashi was our best friend, but some friends just can't be replaced," Honey Lemon reasoned.

Replaced!

"That's it! If Tadashi can be replaced, then I'll be happy again!" I smiled, an idea already starting to form.

"Um, Hiro? Are you sure that's the best way to go about this?" Wasabi asked looking sceptical.

"I'm _absolutely_ sure."

With a determined expression, I ignored Baymax and the team asking me what I was doing as I ran out of the Nerd Lab, checked out of the school, and sprinted to the café. The bustling streets didn't even faze me as I tore past everyone. Tears were streaming from my eyes now with every passing moment. I brushed by Aunt Cass, who was startled to see me home so early, and scared Mochi half to death as I stormed up the stairs, flopped down, and started bawling on Tadashi's old bed.

"Merowww!" He hissed at me and prowled away with a bruised ego, but seeing Mochi only brought back memories…I remembered the time I put rocket boots on him and tried them out in the middle of the night. I woke up Tadashi and he was really mad, but in the end he was there for me. He even helped me improve my design. I buried my head in the pillows. Tadashi was my biggest role model, an even bigger role model than Robert Callahan was.

Then a black cap caught my attention.

"If I'm going to do this then I have to get started now." I said to myself.

Jumping out of the bed, I grabbed Tadashi's hat and rushed down into the café. Aunt Cass opened her mouth to talk to me but I ignored her. I was too focused to do anything else. I rushed down to the organized chaos I called the garage and started typing on my computer. Gathering any information on biology, engineering, robotics, and everything to do with the human body.

As I researched deeper and deeper I slowly realized this was going to be harder than I thought. Scientists don't even know all there is to know about the human body, how in San Fransokyo am I supposed to do this now!? I had to. If I was ever going to stop those horrible nightmares and bring back my happiness I _needed_ to.

Finally, after hours of scouring the internet for any possible info that could help me, I closed my tab and dragged my feet into the café. I glanced at Aunt Cass, it looked as if she wanted to say something to me but thought better of it. Eyes heavy with sleepiness, I climbed up stairs in crashed on Tadashi's bed. That part of the room even smelled like Tadashi, and soon I was going to have him back. I was going to build a human-like Tadashi Hamada robot, and it was going to be perfect.

With that thought in mind I drifted off to sleep. I figured that since I started my project me nightmares would go away, I was _very_ wrong.

_"Callaghan is in there, someone has to help." Tadashi told me looking me straight in the eye. He made his decision._

_All I could do was watch Tadashi in horror as his hat fell off once he flew up the steps and into the flames._

_That's where things changed. For so reason every time I had this horrific nightmare I didn't know Tadashi would die. This time I did, and I didn't plan on just staying there this time._

_Instead of me standing there frozen in shock, I decided to run after Tadashi. The thick smoke burned my lungs as I cried out for my brother._

_"TADASHI!" I yelled, my throat hurting with every breath._

_Suddenly I heard pounding footsteps coming in my direction. "Hiro! Smoke rises, cold air sinks! Get your head down!" Tadashi commanded. I ducked under the layer of smoke and I instantly felt relief._

_"What the heck are you doing here?" He demanded. "you know what, it doesn't matter, you need to go back."_

_"N-no! Tadashi, you're going to die! I can't live without you!" I pleaded with him._

_"That's a risk I'll just have to take," he answered._

_"No! I won't let you!" My voice quavered. I grabbed Tadashi's hand with every fiber of strength I had and twisted his wrist._

_"Hiro! Wha... Hey- Ow! Hiro, stop this right now!" He struggled against my grip but I was too scared that he would die to listen to him. I dragged him towards the exit as fast as I could and Tadashi stumbled along behind me. I knew time was running out, the explosion was going to happen any second now._

_Finally, after what seemed like ages, I pushed open the door leading outside and forced my brother to come with me. I knew once I let go of him that he would try to run back inside to save Callahan, so I pulled his arm behind his back and waited for the explosion to happen._

_A wall of white light emitted from the school and a deafening boom shook the ground. I let go of Tadashi and stared at him, not knowing how to react. His face had a mixture of anger, shock, and disbelief, he didn't know how to react either._

_"You...you just saved my life..." He stuttered._

_I had no words, all I could do was stand there and grin like an idiot. I couldn't believe it. I saved Tadashi. I saved Tadashi! It felt unreal, then it hit me. It was unreal, this was only a dream. This was just a silly little dream!_

_My expression changed from happy beyond belief to sadness and grief. My eyes started welling up with tears. This was just a dream, and as much as I wanted to believe it wasn't, it was. I threw my arms around Tadashi as hard as I could and buried my head in his chest. I never wanted to let go of him, ever. Tadashi hugged me back and comforted me as I tried to hold back my tears._

_"Hiro," he softly spoke my name, "this isn't going to work."_

_That small phrase caught my attention, "w-what do you mean 'this isn't going to work?'" I queried._

_"The robot of me you're trying to build, its not going to work," Tadashi warned me._

_"So you mean I won't be able to build it?" I asked crestfallen._

_"No no, you will build it, but it will only make you grieve more."_

_I looked up at him with a tear stained face and realized that this was actually Tadashi. My dead brother came to me in my dream. "Tadashi..."_

_"Yes, Hiro. I'm here, I'll always be here," a single tear slid down his check. "I'll always be here, just...not in the way you want me to be."_

_"Why! Why not!" I cried. "Why can't you just stay! Tadashi, I need you! I need you back!"_

_"No, Hiro, you don't need me. Why can't you just except the fact that I'm-"_

_"NO! It's not fair, everyone keeps saying that I should move on but I can't! I...I just can't..." I choked out._

_"I know it's hard, trust me I know. Don't you think it's hard on me to see you every day and not even be able to communicate with you?" Tadashi asked._

_"I...I guess so. I'm so sorry but I just can't let go yet. I need to do this."_

_"Okay, but I'm warning you now, nothing good is going to come from this."_

_"Thanks," I smiled up at him._

_"Oh and by the way, mom and dad said hi." He smiled. "Take care, knucklehead!"_

_"Good bye, Tadashi."_

Then for the first time in a month, I actually didn't wake up screaming. I felt well rested and ready to start the day. Despite what Tadashi said, I was ready to start building the robot.


End file.
